Le jour où je t'ai aimé
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Deux moments de la vie d'Hermione lors de sa première année. Le jour où elle l'a rencontré, et le jour où elle l'a aimé.


_Le jour où je t'ai aimé_

Hermione soupira et posa le livre qu'elle avait en main – L'histoire de Poudlard – et qu'elle relisait depuis la cinquième fois au moins. Elle se tourna vers Neville qui cherchait son crapaud d'un air paniqué.

- Calme-toi ! dit Hermione.

- Comment tu veux que je me calme ? répliqua Neville, affolé. Trevor a encore disparu !! Je crois qu'il est sorti du compartiment ! J'ai déjà été voir, personne ne l'a vu !

- Bon, ne t'inquiètes pas, on va le retrouver ! le rassura Hermione en se levant. Viens, je t'accompagne, on va retourner le chercher.

Tant pis, pensa Hermione, je finirais de lire plus tard. Il est gentil mais pas très doué, ce Neville.

Neville parut un peu plus calmé et sortit à la suite de sa nouvelle amie hors du compartiment. Il s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir du train devant chaque compartiment pour demander si personne n'avait vu le crapaud. Tout le monde répondit à la négative. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment et se retrouva en face de deux garçons de son âge. L'un deux était assez beau, brun aux yeux verts. Il portait des lunettes et une fine cicatrice ornait son front, mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention. Elle était trop occupée à regarder l'autre garçon. Il était roux, plus grand que le premier, avec des yeux d'un bleu magnifique et des tâches de rousseurs. Hermione le trouva incroyablement mignon. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le sujet qui l'avait amené ici : le crapaud de Neville.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? demanda-t-elle en prenant un ton autoritaire. Neville a perdu le sien.

- On a rien vu du tout, répondit le beau roux.

Oh Merlin, qu'il est beau !! Mais… C'est une baguette, dans sa main ?

Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Elle regardait la baguette magique qu'il tenait à la main.

- Tu étais en train de faire de la magie ? demanda-t-elle. On va voir si ça va marcher.

Elle s'assit sur la banquette. Ron sembla pris au dépourvu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bon, dit-il, allons-y :

_Soleil, jonquille et canari,_

_Que ce gros gras rat gris_

_En jaune soit colorié_

_De la tête jusqu'aux pieds._

Il agita sa baguette, mais rien ne se produisit. Hermione le trouva adorable en voyant le bout de ses oreilles rougir, mais pour ne rien laisser paraître, elle prit un air légèrement méprisant.

- C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort ? dit-elle. Pas très brillant, comme résultat. Moi, j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner et à chaque fois, ça a marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente ! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris par cœur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ?

Hermione s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, attendant la réaction des garçons. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir appris tous les livres du programme comme elle. Cependant, le roux répondit en premier.

- Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, marmonna-t-il.

Ron…, pensa Hermione. Quel prénom magnifique.

- Moi, c'est Harry Potter, dit le brun.

Harry Potter… _Le_ Harry Potter ?

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hermione. Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parte de toi dans Histoire de la magie moderne, Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire et Les Grands Evènements de la sorcellerie au 20e siècle.

- Ah bon ? dit Harry, abasourdi.

Il est incroyablement célèbre et il ne le sait même pas… Surprenant.

- Tu ne le savais pas ? Si c'était à moi que c'était arrivé, j'aurais lu tous les livres où on en parlait. Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ? Moi, j'espère bien aller chez les Gryffondor, ça m'a l'air d'être la meilleure. On m'a dit que Dumbledore y a fait totues ses études, mais les Serdaigle ne doivent pas être mal non plus. Enfin, bon, on va essayer de retrouver le crapaud de Nebille. Vous feriez bien de mettre vos robes de sorcier, vous deux, on ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Il faut déjà partir ? Le célèbre Harry Potter et un roux craquant dans le même compartiment… et moi… je dois partir ? Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ? Tant pis, je les reverrais tout à l'heure.

•••••

_Ce jour là, je t'ai rencontré_

_Au début, j'ai eu peur de t'aimer_

•••••

* * *

C'était au cours de sortilèges. Hermione était assise à côté de Ronald Weasley, le roux du compartiment. Ron s'était révélé gentil, drôle mais aussi parfois exaspérant et stupide. Elle était toujours énervée depuis le jour où le balai de Harry était arrivé, et ne parlait plus ni à Harry, ni à Ron. Mais ce jour-là, elle dut faire équipe avec lui pour travailler un sortilège de lévitation. Elle semblait amusée en le regardant essayer de faire décoller la petite plume.

- _Wingardium Leviosa !_ s'écriait-il en agitant ses longs bras comme un moulin à vent.

- Tu ne prononces pas bien, lança Hermione. Il faut dire _Win-gar-dium Leviosa_ en accentuant bien sur le « gar ».

Tu n'a qu'à le faire si tu es si intelligente, répliqua Ron.

Blessé dans son amour-propre. Comme c'est mignon.

Hermione releva les manches de sa robe, donna un coup de baguette magique et articula nettement : _Wingardium Leviosa !_

Leur plume s'éleva alors dans les airs, et s'immobilisa à plus d'un mètre au-dessus de leur tête. Le professeur Flitwick félicita Hermione, ce qui exaspéra Ron. A la fin du cours, Hermione sortit de la salle juste derrière Harry et Ron. Elle entendit un bout de leur conversation.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter, disait Ron à Harry. C'est un vrai cauchemar, cette fille-là !

Quoi ? Il parle de moi, là ? Il… Oh non, il trouve que je suis un cauchemar ! Il ne m'aime pas du tout… Oh, allez, ressaisis-toi Hermione ! Non, non… Ne me dites pas que ce sont des larmes qui coulent sur mes joues là ? Oh non… Ronald Weasley, tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Je te déteste.

Pour bien faire comprendre à Ron que sa remarque l'avait blessée, Hermione les dépassa en bousculant Harry. Elle était en larmes. Elle décida de passer l'après midi dans les toilettes des filles pour y pleurer tranquillement. Et elle eut aussi l'idée de répandre cette rumeur, pour mettre Ron mal à l'aise et se rendre compte à quel point elle était vexée.

Au bout de quelques heures, elle entendit des hurlements et des bruits de pas qui couraient dans les couloirs. Elle ne se déplaça pas pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Elle attendit un peu quand soudain… Elle vit un énorme troll d'environ quatre mètres de haut, à la peau grise et terne comme de la pierre, un corps couvert de verrues. Il avait l'air d'un énorme rocher au somment duquel était plantée une petite tête chauve de la taille d'une noix de coco. La créature semblait furieuse, et l'énorme massue qu'elle tenait à la main ne prédisait rien de bon. Hermione était pétrifiée sur place, frappée d'horreur. Et le cliquetis d'une porte fermée à clé retentissant derrière le troll la terrifiait encore plus.

Merlin, c'est quoi ça ? Non, quelle question, je le sais très bien ! C'est un troll !! Oh mon dieu… UN TROLL !! Je suis enfermée dans une pièce avec un horrible monstre, un troll qui a une massue. Et il n'a pas l'air amical. Je vais mourir. Ok, relax, tranquille…

- AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!! hurla Hermione.

Plaquée contre le mur du fond, priant de toutes ses forces, Hermione se sentit sur le point de s'évanouir, lorsqu'elle vit entrer dans la pièce Ron et Harry. Ils avaient l'air tout aussi horrifiés qu'elle. Mais quand même moins qu'elle, vu que le troll s'avançait vers elle en arrachant les lavabos au passage. Hermione entendit Harry hurler à Ron :

- Essaye de l'attirer ailleurs !

Tandis que le troll s'avançait vers Harry qui lui avait balancé un robinet, Hermione commençait à reprendre lentement ses esprits. Elle n'était pas morte. Du moins, pour l'instant…

- Ohé, petite tête ! cria Ron qui s'était glissé de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il lui jeta un tuyau sur l'épaule. Le troll ne sembla pas le sentir, mais il avait apparemment entendu le cri de Ron. Il se trourna vers lui pendant que Harry se précipitait sur Hermione.

- Viens ! Cours ! cria-t-il en essayant de la tirer vers la porte.

Hermione voulait courir et le suivre. C'était ce que son cerveau lui hurlait de faire. Mais elle restait malgré elle figée de terreur devant le troll qui marchait droit sur Ron. Perdant patience, Harry sauta au cou du troll et parvint à s'accrocher derrière lui. La créature ne sentait pas le poids du garçon, mais en revanche, il sentait très bien la baguette magique qui lui était entrée droit dans une narine. Avec un cri de douleur, le troll se trémoussa et brandit sa massue, Harry toujours accroché à son cou.

Hermione était effondrée sur le sol, à moitié évanouie. Ron sortit sa propre baguette magique, sans très bien savoir ce qu'il allait en faire. A tout hasard, il prononça la formule qu'ils avaient apprise au cours du professeur Flitwick :

_- Wingardium Leviosa !_

Très bien accentué, Ronald. Très intelligent.

La massue s'arracha toute seule de la main du troll et lui retomba dessus. La créature vacilla, puis tomba en avant, face contre terre, avec un bruit sourd qui fit trembler toute la pièce. Hermione rompit le silence tandis que Harry se relevait.

- Il… il est mort ?

- Je ne crois pas, dit Harry. Il doit être tout simplement assommé.

Tandis qu'il récupérait sa baguette, Hermione entendit nettement des bruits de pas. Tous levèrent la tête. Mc Gonagall, Rogue et Quirell entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ? dit Mc Gonagall avec une colère froide.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Ron brandissait toujours sa baguette en l'air.

- Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer, poursuivit le professeur Mc Gonagall. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre dortoir.

Hermione vit Rogue jeter un regard féroce à Harry, qui baissa les yeux. Elle décida alors, dans un élan de courage, de se dénoncer à leur place.

- Professeur Mc Gonagall, ne soyez pas trop sévère, s'il vous plaît. Ils étaient venus me chercher.

- Miss Granger !

- J'étais partie à la recherche du troll parce que je… je croyais pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les trolls…

Stupéfait, Ron lâcha sa baguette magique en réalisant que Hermione Granger venait de mentir à un professeur.

Hermione raconta à Mc Gonagall comment Harry et Ron l'avaient sauvé du troll. Le professeur lui fit une leçon de morale avant d'enlever cinq points à Gryffondor pour la conduite d'Hermione, qui s'en alla aussitôt rejoindre la salle commune où se finissait le banquet. Au bout d'un moment, elle vit Ron et Harry entrer – elle les attendait à la porte. Il y eut un moment de silence gêné, puis, sans se regarder, chacun dit « Merci » et se rua sur les assiettes pleines de victuailles. A compter de ce moment, Hermione devint l'amie de Harry et Ron, et elle comprit que quelque chose avait changé en elle. A tout jamais.

•••••

_Avant je n'étais pas sûre_

_Mais maintenant, j'en suis certaine_

_Et j'ai compris que ça allait être dur_

_De t'avouer un jour que je t'aime_

•••••

* * *

Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling bien sûr )


End file.
